Mi querida esposa
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: secuela de MI QUERIDA AMANTE ¿Familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Juntos para siempre? Porque lo más importante no es decir te amo sino demostrarlo S
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**Todo saldrá bien**

El avión no tarda en aterrizar, desde hace algunos minutos eh podido notar algunos edificios altos entre las nubes, es un panorama muy bello pues debo admitir que nunca antes me había detenido a apreciar algo, ya que siempre me dedicaba a mirar y no a observar, mi vida creo que se ah estabilizado un poco desde que sucedió aquello… de eso hace exactamente y si mi memoria no me falla cerca de 1 año, un año donde eh sido completamente

-¿feliz?

En realidad me gustaría decir eso pero…

-emocionada?

sonrió mientras presiono su mano, sus zafiros son tan cálidos, aún me siguen atrapando, y la verdad me gustaría decir que si pero…

-sucede algo?-la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo le sucede, pero no podemos retractarnos, al menos yo no lo hare así que lentamente me acerco a sus labios

Sus labios son tan atrayentes y al mismo tiempo tan adictivos que hacen que me olvide de todo y quiera quedarme aquí, junto a el

-les pedimos de la manera más atenta que abrochen sus cinturones, en unos minutos aterrizaremos en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, gracias por viajar con nosotros

-Parece ser que hemos llegado

-si eso parece

-bombón

-si?

-todo saldrá bien

Todo saldrá bien, la verdad es que me gustaría pensar que así será, pues el reto de nuestro amor apenas empieza

Bajamos del avión justo a tiempo, ni un minuto más y ni un minuto menos del tiempo prometido, eran exactamente las 3pm justo a tiempo para

- sushi? o prefieres comida italiana

-italiana, pero acaso no vendría tu hermano?

-le dije que llegaríamos a las 3:30, taiki suele ser puntual así que no creo que llegue antes-le sonrió enseguida y parece ser que se la a creído pues se dirige a la cafetería, en realidad le dije a taiki que aterrizaríamos justamente a las 2:30 y por la hora supongo que

-no vendrás?- le sonrió agitando mi mano, se ve muy pensativo acaso…

-lo siento, entremos

La comida paso muy amena como suelen ser desde hace tiempo, ambos divagando en tonterías y de vez en cuando rozando nuestros labios como toda una pareja normal, cuando estamos juntos siempre se va el tiempo volando, y hablando de tiempo…

-vámonos-le digo y me pongo de pie mientras dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa, y parece ser que serena a comprendido pues

lo conozco, su mirada encierra ahora un sentimiento muy profundo además de que..

a tomado mi mano y justamente ahora la presiona con fuerza, quiere decirme que

todo estara bien, seiya, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ahora mismo quiero creerte así que vamos…

nos ponemos de pie y tomamos nuestras maletas, casi las 5 de la tarde marca el reloj, no tardamos mucho en coger taxi por lo que en menos de una hora llegaremos, no puedo evitar estar pensativo, los minutos que pasan ahora son silenciosos y más aún porque bombón se ha quedado dormida sobre mi hombro, aún me parece difícil de creer todo lo que pasamos y paso para que estuviéramos juntos, aunque claro más difícil es aceptarlo, hace apenas unas semanas me llego el acta de divorcio firmada, así es legalmente estoy separado de kakyu y si todo sigue como hasta ahora en algunos meses más podre casarme con ella, con esta personita que me cambio y me enseño lo que realmente es el amor

–lo siento te desperté

niego con una sonrisa mientras le devuelvo el beso, claro que me despertó aunque como no hacerlo si sus labios arden cada vez que tienen contacto con los míos, aún me parece difícil creer que sea yo la única y la primera en probar sus labios

-hemos llegado

Y con ese anuncio el taxista bajo para darnos nuestras maletas, no evito mirar al frente y darme cuenta de que estamos frente a una casa normal de dos platas, se alcanza a ver perfectamente un balcón donde descansan dos macetas con rosas rojas y mas a la izquierda uno mas pero sin ningún adorno solo muestra sus luces encendidas

-no es una mansión pero aquí es donde…

-es linda

-linda?

-al contrario de la mansión tenouh con el simple hecho de verla se que se respira un aire familiar

Y es verdad, no es una gigantesca mansión pero se ve desde aquí afuera muy acogedora, ahora solo espero que…

-todo saldrá bien

El tiempo que suena el timbre me parece eterno mas sin embargo ya no hay marcha atrás, se alcanzan a escuchar claramente los pasos de alguien acercándose a abrir y…

-tienes un perro?

-que yo sepa no

Y justo cuando iba a protestar la puerta se abrió dejándome ver unos violetas profundos, la pequeña luz que alumbraba la calle no permitía el que lo distinguiera bien además de que solo tenía media cabeza fuera

-ah eres tu

-si soy yo, se suponía que nos recogerías en el aeropuerto

-lo olvide

-si se nota, ahora podrías dejarnos pasar?

Taiki simplemente se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, bombón simplemente seguía de pie sin moverse, a veces olvido que la mirada de taiki es un tanto…

-intimidante

-que?

-digo que tu hermano tiene una mirada muy intimidante

-asustada?

No le contesto y simplemente tomo mi maleta y yo misma termino por abrir por completo la puerta, vaya tiene un jardín muy bonito y ese perrito blanco atado debe ser el que ladro, debo admitir que prefiero los gatos pero ese perrito se ve muy…

-corriente, de seguro es de yaten

-no evito reir ante su comentario y me dejo abrazar por él, me encanta cuando pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, es una sensación electrizante

-se van a quedar toda la noche ahí?

Yaten sigue siendo tan inoportuno, pero en fin es tiempo de que de inicio la verdadera prueba, la verdadera prueba de que bombón y yo hicimos lo correcto

Su sala es muy acogedora no es muy amplia pero si muy reconfortante, la mesilla de madera al centro le da un toque elegante y de seguro que el que escogió ese televisor fue seiya, no entiendo porque yaten pidió hablar a solas con seiya y me dejaron en la sala, pero en fin, no importa sirve que recorro un poco el lugar…

Fotografías, no evito sonreír mientras me dirijo a ellas, vaya también ahí títulos y diplomas seiya no ah cambiado en nada salvo el hecho de que ahora se ve mas apuesto, este de aquí debe ser taiki sus ojos son un poco diferentes y este debe ser yaten, ¿pero quién es esa rubia? Y veamos esta de aquí es…

-kakyu siempre fue de la familia

Esa voz sonó muy fría y más aún sus ojos pues practicante me arrebato aquel retrato de las manos mirándome retadoramente

-no tienes por qué ser así con nuestra invitada yaten, después de todo, qué sabe ella de nosotros

Una voz más fría que la primera…

-es verdad y…así que tu eres serena tsukino

Y para rematar una más sínica que la segunda ¿Por qué me miran así?

Oh ya veo…

-si así es yo soy serena tsukino, mucho gusto-tengo que ser cordial después de todo y parece ser que ninguno está dispuesto a extenderme la mano

-pues lamentamos decirte que el gusto no es mutuo

-taiki tiene razón no se qué es lo que paso y realmente no me importa pero alguien como TU no será bienvenida nunca en nuestra familia

-cuida tus palabras yaten, que no voy a permitir que insultes a serena en mi presencia –en cuanto escuche y vi lo que hizo yaten pensé en salir más sin embargo quería ver que hacia serena, no sé que iba a contestar pues inmediatamente secundo taiki y finalmente llego mina , y ahora veo su mirada, esa mirada me dice que

-y claro seiya al rescate pero déjame decirte algo seiya ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a convivir con alguien como ella que no es más que una…

-basta!

Tenía que parar aquello de alguna forma y bueno alzando un poco la voz fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Su voz callo a todos, no evito sonreír para mis adentros, la verdad yaten es que no necesito defenderla y créanme ahora mismo más de uno se llevara una sorpresa

-saben algo? Es verdad no sé nada de ustedes pero hay algo en lo que estoy realmente de acuerdo contigo, lo que sucedió entre seiya y yo no te debe de importar, ni a ti ni a nadie si seiya se los quiere decir lo hará, y si no soy bienvenida pues lo siento porque les guste o no seiya también vive aquí así que mientras él no diga lo contrario nos quedamos

Finalice, y ahora mismo puedo ver a todos sorprendidos, ¿acaso pensaban que me iban a intimidar? ¿Qué huiría como una cobarde al ser rechazada? No, yo no soy débil, querían conocer a serena tsukino, pues bien conocerán a serena tsukino y realmente, realmente espero que todo salga bien

Continura….

Quise darme un gusto además de que no pude evitarlo –algunas me decían que merecía la pena una continuación y yo me decía que no, que así terminaba todo pero después de darle vueltas al asunto esta idea no me dejo dormir en paz n.n - muchas veces dije k me retiraría y lo hare pero ya ni sé cuando jejeje esta historia ira lenta ya que subiré cada que me llegue la inspiración, los capis no serán largos (para que así apresure las actualizaciones) lo mismo que la historia quizá unos 5 o a lo mucho 6 capitulos y bueno creo que mas o menos ya saben de k va la secuela

Ahora la pregunta es ¿merece la pena continuarla o dejarlas con el lindo final que ya tenia?

¿Reviws?

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La convivencia con su familia no fue nada fácil, después de presentarme prácticamente seiya me jalo hacia la que sería "nuestra" habitación**

**Capítulo II**

**Conociendo**

-bombón yo..

-acaso te ibas a disculpar por ellos

Negó mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a la cama para tomar asiento junto a él

-es solo que nos guste o no son mi familia, no puedo simplemente hacerlos a un lado

-lo sé y no es como si esperara a que me defendieras es solo que…olvídalo ¿por qué no mejor nos ponemos más cómodos?-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y su mano se dirigía a su pierna

No evito reír

-no se tu pero yo estoy muerto, porque no simplemente dormimos esta noche

-abrazados?

-afirmo-abrazos, solo sintiendo nuestros cuerpos juntos y más que nada nuestros corazones latiendo a la par

-seiya

-si

-Gracias-finalizo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía aquella pequeña distancia de sus rostros con un suave beso, "gracias" porque sabía que eso era lo que le gustaba, compartir cama solo abrazados, solo con la sensación de que él estaba ahí junto a ella

XxX

Los rayos del sol llegaron a su rostro por lo que le fue imposible no mostrar sus celestes, con pereza estiro un poco su cuerpo esperando encontrar un cuerpo a su lado más sin embargo un espacio frio y vacio fue lo que descubrió, extrañada se decidió por levantarse pues el reloj de pared le mostraban casi las 10, inconscientemente sonrió mientras se colocaba su bata y se dirigía a su maleta para buscar que ponerse seguramente seiya estaba ya de pie y con su familia…

Su móvil vibro y de inmediato se dirigió a él e inconscientemente sonrió al ver quien la llamaba

-bueno?

-te desperté?

-no, ahora mismo estoy cambiándome, sucede algo?

-seiya está contigo?

-no, supongo que está abajo, puedes creer que ni siquiera me despertó!-dijo algo indignada mientras se abotonaba su blusa y buscaba una falda o un pantalón para ponerse

-no evito sonreír un poco mas sin embargo su cara tomo seriedad de inmediato- serena

-si..-ahora se colocaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y buscaba unas zapatillas

-recibi un sobre dirigido a tu nombre

-haruka estoy de vacaciones, lo olvidas? Sea lo que sea es…-y de inmediato guardo silencio al escuchar eso pues no pudo si no más que tirar el móvil y quedarse muda

xXx

-y ahora mismo está arriba?

-pues si… pocas veces duerme como es debido así que…

-me imagino… después de todo su conciencia no puede estar tranquila…

-yaten!

-que?

-no podemos juzgarla así, después de todo no la conocemos-ahora hablaba alguien desde las escaleras - y si seiya la eligió pues…¿por cierto donde esta?-dijo extrañada al no ver a nadie desconocido en la mesa por lo que sin más y sin decir nada subió las escaleras

-mamá te recuerdo que ella no es más que una…

-crei haberte dicho que mientras yo esté aquí no quiero que

-basta ustedes dos…-hablo un hombre imponente de cabellera un poco larga, podría decirse que casi igual que el pelinegro solo que con la diferencia de que tenía el cabello un poco canoso y mayor- estamos desayunando en familia como pocas veces así que me gustaría que al menos se comportaran

-lo haría si esa

-esa tiene su nombre

-yo no veo que..

-basta!

-pero papa

-dije que se callen! -Y sin más dio un sorbo a su bebida, realmente pensaba que sus hijos habían crecido pero había momentos como esos lo que le decían que aún tenía niños en casa

SyS

-vaya pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí

Serena sin duda se sorprendió ante la vos pero más lo hizo al voltear y ver a la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a ella, piel blanca y fina además de una hermosa cabellera carmesí y unos ojos realmente llamativos iguales a los de…

-seiya me dijo que eras hermosa, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto

Serena la escuchar eso no pudo si no mas que sonrojarse- bueno yo…- y le sucedió, por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir pues nunca antes una mujer la había alagado

-lo siento ayer mi esposo y yo tuvimos que salir así que no me presente. Soy lían la madre de seiya y tú debes de ser serena- sus palabras salían tan naturales que a serena le dieron de inmediato confianza, algo realmente raro teniendo en cuenta quien era y que hacia ahí -pero que descortesía, porque no bajamos al comedor?

xXx

Realmente nunca en su vida un camino se le había hecho tan largo como lo habían hecho esos simples 10 escalones, ayer cuando llego supo de inmediato que no era bienvenida y ciertamente no quería compartir más que un buenos días obligatorio mas sin embargo ante aquella mirada y esa sonrisa no pudo negarse…

Los desayunos en casa de la familia kou siempre eran muy peculiares pues nunca faltaban las discusiones, las bromas e incluso las sonrisas mas sin embargo ahora mismo todos guardaban silencio mientras observaban como es que una hermosa rubia tomaba asiento a un lado del menor de la familia y sorbía un poco de café

Ciertamente el ambiente era bastante tenso y seiya lo notaba, pues a pesar de que serena desayunada en silencio y mostraba indiferencia sus celestes hablaban por sí solos, tal vez no había sido buena idea el apresurar las cosas… discretamente paso su mano por debajo de la mesa y la deposito sobre su rodilla, serena al sentir tal contacto se sorprendo mas sin embargo no evito sonreír un poco en señal de que todo estaba bien mas sin embrago esas miradas cómplices no pasaron desapercibidas…

-bien… en vista de que ninguno de mis hijos quiere presentarse como es debido lo hare yo…

Ese cometario atrajo la atención inmediata de todos incluso del jefe de la familia que estaba a punto de levantarse

-mamá yo no creo que...

-bien, empezare por el mayor-sonrió cálidamente haciendo que guardara silencio, no solo el sino todos en la mesa pero esta vez fue un silencio diferente, un silencio algo aterrador pues todos sabían que cuando mamá hablaba mas valía que callaras - él es taiki y es un medico muy famoso aquí en Tokio- y sí ya había empezado- tiene un consultorio privado a dos calles de aquí, y tiene una linda novia… lástima que es tan tímido que…

-mamá!-de inmediato trato de callarla más sin embargo taiki pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en aquella rubia, "genial" fue su único pensamiento mientras volteaba el rostro con un tono carmín sobre sus mejillas

-aquel que está tomando café sin azúcar es yaten y…

-ayudo a mi padre en la constructora, soy ingeniero...-dijo no de muy buena gana pero si no quería que su querida madre hablara de más lo mejor era hacerlo el mismo

-así es, el mal educado de mi esposo-al decir aquello su esposo casi se atraganta con la bebida mas sin embargo lían lo paso por alto y continuo ante la mirada resignada de los kou- tiene una pequeña constructora en el centro y

-buenos días!-feliz y contenta bajaba aquella rubia que serena reconoció de inmediato-me quede dormida

-mina querida tu siempre te quedas dormida-dijo naturalmente ocasionando una sonrisa avergonzada en la rubia

-lo siento enseguida me sirvo yo misma lían

-no hace falta-dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada de todos, los cuales sin duda alguna conocían esa sonrisa -tú, yo y serena iremos de compras-finalizo y esta vez fue el turno de serena para atragantarse con su bebida

-qué?

**XxX**

¿Qué hacia ahí? No tenía idea… y realmente tenía que hacer algo con el poder de convencimiento que últimamente tenía seiya kou sobre ella sí no quería volver a acabar justo como ahora, con 3 bolsas en su mano derecha , un collar de flores y un helado apunto de derretirse en su mano izquierda

-creo que eso es todo, ahora ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo?

Aunque realmente se alegraba de no haber acabado como mina… 4 bolsas en cada mano un gran sombrero de flores y un helado que justamente ahora mismo estaba siendo devorado por los pichones

-cielos, nunca imagine terminar así…-dijo al aire en un susurro mientras se disponía a seguir a su "suegra" a un pequeño establecimiento

-y no la has visto en época de invierno y rebajas... créeme no te gustaría estar aquí

Fue lo que mina dijo mientras pasaba a su lado ocasionándole algo de extrañes pues su tono ya no era el mismo de anoche

**xXx**

La tarde paso demasiado rápido, pues ahora mismo ya estaba obscureciendo, Taiki se encontraba en su habitación plácidamente recostado con celular en mano, yaten y mina habían salido y serena… ella se encontraba tirada sobre la amplia cama con su rostro hundido sobre la almohada

-te divertiste?- no evito preguntarle pues en cuanto habían cruzado la puerta serena se había dirigido de inmediato a la recama, al escucharlo no evito incorporase sobre la cama para verlo fijante

-te parece que me divertí?, tu madre me hizo recorrer más de 20 veces el centro comercial comprando todo lo que tenía en etiqueta 20% de descuento… después, pasamos a una florería donde creo que la conocían porque inmediatamente la dueña me puso eso…-señalo un lindo collar de flores de todos colores recordando como aquella señora ya mayor nadamos verla dio un grito de alegría abrazándola y alagándola diciendo lo linda que era ,-eso realmente había sido extraño- -y por ultimo pasamos a una heladería cerca del parque donde ni siquiera…-y no terminó su discurso pues aquella risa peculiar la callo de inmediato

-yo no le veo lo gracioso

-yo si

-ah sí?-dijo sin creerlo

-esta vez sonrió en afirmación ocasionándole un lindo sonrojo mientras se sentaba junto a ella - es la primera vez que te veo quejándote como una niña cuando bien pudiste simplemente pasar de ello sin quejarte, realmente cuando te pregunte si te habías divertido esperaba un "no" o un "nada fuera de lo usual"

-serena lo miro extrañada-realmente nunca has ido de compras con tu madre ¿verdad?

-con decirte que todos en la familia festejamos hasta con lo que no teníamos el matrimonio de yaten, te digo todo…

-entonces sabias lo que me esperaba? –dijo incrédula ocasionando esta vez una sonrisa de circunstancia en seiya, sonrisa que desapareció al ver el rostro esta vez de una enfadada bombón que sostenía una almohada como arma

**xXx**

-entonces aguanto todo?

-en realidad si, y creo que deberíamos de conocerla antes de juzgarla

-mina alguien como ella sin principios no puede ni debe entrar a nuestra familia,

-tú crees?-lo dijo no muy convencida

-afirmo mientras colocaba la llave sobre la cerradura y dejaba entrar al perrito blanco primero pues ambos lo habían sacado a dar la vuelta

"pues yo creo que esta vez estas siendo muy obstinado" pensó al momento de recordar

**Flash back**

La mamá de seiya estaba viendo vestidos mientras mina se había quedado sentada por un momento en una banca, serena estaba junto a ella pero casi a 2 metros de distancia cuando un hombre bastante apuesto se sentó junto a la rubia

-hola linda, estás sola?-aquel sujeto empezó a hacerle la plática- mira estoy con unos amigos y pues si no tienes nada que hacer, no se quizá quieras dar una vuelta- lentamente se acerco a ella y puso su brazo sobre su hombro, Mina de inmediato se tenso, ese contacto le había dado escalofríos- tu amiga también puede venir claro..-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a serena quien de inmediato se acerco con una linda sonrisa…

-sí quisiera dar una vuelta, créeme que no estaría sentada, y en cuanto a mi- ahora miro fijamente a mina quien seguía sin articular palabra- sujetos como tú no son mi tipo -finalizo con una sonrisa-ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer-y sin más termino pasando de largo esperando a que mina reaccionara, y lo hizo reacciono y de inmediato la siguió dejando de mal humor a aquel sujeto

-yo…gracias…-dijo avergonzada, mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta

**Fin flash back**

Termino dando un largo suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba nunca antes le había ocurrido eso, un terrible temblor recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse que hubiese pasado si serena no hubiera intervenido

-mina dime que no escuchas lo mismo que yo

-que?-no entendía pero después de guardar un poco de silencio escucho lo mismo

-si… seiya esta?

**xXx**

taik**i **tuvo que cortar su llamada para poder escuchar mejor, ese sonido no podía ser**…**

**xXx**

en la recama del matrimonio kou solo se podía apreciar una sonrisa bastante notoria en la señora de la casa pues hacia demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba la risa de su hijo menor de esa manera

**xXx**

-ya basta no puedo más…-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se recostaban sobre la cama siendo bañados por plumas pues acababan de tener una batalla campal,

-mamá va amatarme por destrozar mis almohadas

-sonrió un poco- seiya

-si

-en realidad me la pase bien, tu mamá es una persona muy…

-peculiar?

-algo así,-dijo con una sonrisa- de alguna manera y bueno, no sé su mirada es muy transparente y

-se a lo que quieres llegar, mamá siempre se gana el cariño de las personas, todos en el vecindario la conocen y la persona de la florería que dices es nuestra vecina, solo que tiene su negocio en el centro

-ya veo…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa seiya al verla no evito sonreír para después besar su frente

-fue un día cansado así que descansa porque mañana iremos de paseo-finalizo ahora besando sus labios y recostándose a su lado serena simplemente vio el techo blanco de la habitación

" me pregunto si así es como se siente tener una madre"

Y con ese pensamiento cayó en brazos de morfeo

¿Reviws?

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


End file.
